What love can make you do
by alohaw
Summary: This is not the whole story...it is finished, but I cant find the second half please Read and reviw


Janie, her step mother and her father liver together in a small city in New York.. Her step mother worked at the gift shop for the boat tour to Ellis Inland and the statue of Liberty. Janie's real mother disappeared when Janie was 5. She ran away to the Florida Keys with a man named Heber Ralph. Janie never liked her, or Heber Ralph. She cheated on her dad (obviously) and always did bad things. She always told her friends that she never had a mother. When she had her friends over, her dad made sure that her mom was out wandering some where, and wouldn't be back for a few hours. When her dad finely remarried, Janie decided she liked Linda, a lot better then her real mother. She felt weird calling her step mother "mom" so she decided to call her by her first name, Linda. Janie's dad was a fire man and a very good one too. At least she thought so. The only thing about being a fire man was that he was out of the house almost 24-7. This being New York City and all their were allot of crazy people setting fire to houses. When he was home it was usually night time. Even then he was considered to still be at work.. When the station got a report of a fire, and they decided that they needed back up they would call our house. He would fall out of bed and stomp around trying to find his work sweaty clothes in the hamper. After he finely got his work outfit on he slammed every door as he went. Some times he even stomped down the stairs and ended up falling down them. He woke up Janie every time. Still she thought he was the best dad. * * *  
  
Janie was 13 now and every thing was still the same. Her dad was still a fire fighter and Linda worked at a gift shop. She had lots of friends and even more home work, she complained about it every night. Now and then she would have saved 30 min. worth of home work by doing it at school and on the buss. The ride was so long that they had the biggest buss you have ever seen and they have 10 stops. Her dad was on the line of loosing his job and Linda was being promoted to go be the assistant mangier, at the gift shop on Ellis Island. It was considered a big promotion to her but to Janie it was just a small job and she could do better. Janie helped her dad with training when she could and loved getting to know what he did. Some times she even did the obstacle course with him. They were very hard and she never finished them.  
  
"Janie time to get up! You have 10 min" Linda's voice rang up the stairs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Janie screamed in frustration of having to get up so late. She was going to be late for school! Her dad had left in the night falling down the stairs in order to get out of the door. The horrible sound threatening to wake her up. And it did. She stayed up all most all night awoken by the sound of her father falling down the stairs. Janie fell off of the side of her bed and hit the floor with a loud clunk. The fall hurt as much as falling onto ice. Rushing to get to her dresser. Her legs still limp from the heavy blankets nailing her legs to the mattress. She quickly fumbled into her clothes and rushed out of the door, into the running car. Her long sleeve caught on the door, and made a painful ripping noise, that would deafen the ears of an ant. Linda turned on the radio, and off they went. "Sorry for making you late for work," "That's ok, I was going to have a surprise lunch with you at school, but." "I forgot my backpack!" "O gosh, hold on," Linda yelled over the sharp screech sound of her car wheals making a sharp turn.  
  
* * *  
  
Running through the door Janie made it, Backpack and all. The bell rang before she got to her first class. She skidded through the hall making a turn almost identical to the one the car made.  
  
"Teachers and staff, please let all late children into their class rooms. And please lunch room assistants, please can I have your full attention, their will be no outdoor activates going on today, that means that all outdoor science experiments, all P.E. that takes place outside is canceled until further ado."  
  
Janie stopped in her tracks. Why would the principal make an announcement on the loud speaker at ten in the morning? She thought. She started to walk to class slowly. Stopping now and then on horrible thoughts coming through her mind. Maybe it was a gas spill, it could be a murder on the loose. Stop. They would have told us that. A close fire, a death, a car crash, peal harbor. Stop. Hawaii is too far away for it to be that. A robber, a suspicious car parked out of the school, a suspicious truck, a wiled killer dog. Stop. That idea was too crazy to even come to life in the city!  
  
"Janie? Is that you?" "Yes Miss Molly" "Some of the teachers were worried, they said they saw a person heading towards class room, and when you stopped I got scared," Miss Molly got scared a lot and liked to drag a conversation out until she could not think of any thing to say. "Well you better be going to your class room now, I don't want you to miss the opportunity to learn!" "I do" Janie said so quietly so only she could here it.  
  
Especial at ten thirty O'clock in the morning, Miss Molly was a bad actor. She never had a good background in acting. She loves it though. She got kicked out of the Drama Club one time to many. Janie was their to witness every one.  
  
"Ring!" The bell rang and Janie had already missed home room. She started ran to her next class then stopped. I don't have to run, she thought. I can take as much time as I want.  
  
"Janie Michele, and Greta Plash, please report to the front office immediately." Their is lots of announcements today, but why? Janie was puzzled, but was soon to solve it.  
  
* * * Janie, meat Greta in the office. She too seemed to have no clue to what was going on. Both their moms were their. At least Linda was their but maybe for Greta it was her grandmother, of maybe her nanny. She didn't know, but all she did know now that both their dads weren't here. Janie knew that Greta had a dad. She was all ways bragging about him.  
  
"Janie, can I talk to you for a minuet?" Linda seemed worried, and those words almost took to long to say. "A big plane crashed into the pentagon, and the twin towers. Your dad was called in to help with the pentagon, but now they can't find him." Linda's words pierced Janie like a knife piercing her hart. It felt too alike to be real. "Do you want to go drive by it?" What was Linda thinking? Her father might have died and she wanted to drive past were this big fire was that they both could die along with her father! "Ya, ok." Janie might have been as crazy as her, but she wanted to see it to believe it. Linda penciled her out and she was on her way to the pentagon.  
  
* * * Smoke filled the air, like rain falling out of the sky. It was horrible. People were every were. Some crying hysterically, and some trying to comfort the crying people. They parked and got out of the car. As Janie inhaled smoke filled her lungs. The dirty visible air came out with a few coughs.  
  
"Ahh, their you are Mrs. Michele, we have been expecting you." A man with a fire suit on walked up to them and greeted them. "All we wanted to say is that your husband is trapped on the first floor, and we think he is dead. I am very sorry."  
  
With that Janie ran up to the front, pushing and shoving the crying people. She too was trying to fight back tears. One look was all it took for her to burst out in tears. She looked at the ground and chocked her tears, ready to come out in sobs. This was not the last time she wanted to see her father, she thought.  
  
Under the caution tape, and past the police men she went. It felt like she was trying to sneak into a big Hollywood premiere. 


End file.
